


Severus and the Giant Squid

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, not tentacle!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Angst-Free comment fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus and the Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



Severus and the giant squid shared the same guilty pleasure: a love for ducks. In the late summer, before the noise returned with the students, Severus would sit at the edge of the Black Lake and lure the ducks down with bits of bread and crackers.

The faint rippling waters calmed him and he imagined it was much the same for the squid. Perhaps it was odd to say that he enjoyed the companionable silence of these moments, punctuated only by infrequent honks, but it was true.

As the sun began to dip in the sky, Severus pulled his final offering from his cloak: a whole side of salmon. He held it in front of him, letting the breeze catch the scent and blow it across the water.

Regally, two tentacles breeched the surface and curled toward him. One wrapped around the fish and the other lightly touched his hair, leaving a thin film of slime.

Severus grinned and gave the squid an affectionate pat. "Until tomorrow, my friend."


End file.
